


For Science (Danny Phantom)

by RheaRoy_Hunter



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaRoy_Hunter/pseuds/RheaRoy_Hunter
Summary: When Danny is trapped in a 'slice and dice' situation, he makes a deal with his captors.How does he deal with it?By telling himself that it's all for science...
Relationships: Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Luminous irises stared directly above, their green glow reflecting off the scarlett lenses of his mother's goggle covered eyes, locked onto the silver scalpel that she held in her hand.

Danny could feel his chest heaving as his parents stood over him in an almost insane manner. He closed his eyes tightly, teeth grinding as he clenched his fists, waiting, wanting, yearning for someone to interfere.

Although he could not see anything, the white haired halfa knew that the shiny blade in Maddie Fenton's possession was inching closer and closer to tearing at his flesh.

He had to do something.

Anything.

"W-wait..." Danny whispered weakly, tired from the chase that had pursued for several hours beforehand. The specter had been heading home from his nightly patrol and was taken down from behind by a well aimed tranquilizer dart from none other than his own mother. After that, his parents had dampened out his powers and now he was currently chained to a table with antiecto cuffs.

"C-can't w-we j-just t-talk a-about this?" The ghost asked shakily, trying to lighten up the feeling of depression sinking within him.

"Silence, ghost." The orange clad male barked coldly, glaring down at the spectral entity who he had no idea was his own kin.

"Please don't open me up..." Danny begged, eyes widening pleafully as his pupils were black pools flooded with fear.

"Don't be so pathetic, Phantom." Maddie snapped, harshly slapping the ghost across the face. Danny hissed at the stinging produced by the violent physical contact, a greenish mark forming where the scientist's gloved hand had met the side of Phantom's dimly glowing face.

"Yeah." Jack added. "You're not going anywhere, ghost." He poked a finger at Danny for emphasis.

Danny's gaze shifted from his mother to his father, and back to his mother again. They were yet to start the dissection. He felt the edge of the scalpel's sharp blade on the skin of his throat just above his vocal cords. The halfa knew he had to act fast if he wanted to be able to laugh with Sam and Tucker again.

"What if we made a deal?" Phantom asked quickly, "We could work-."

The spine chilling laughter of his parents cut across him.

"Make a deal? With you?" Maddie spat. "A ghost of all things? That's just a death wish."

"Other ghosts probably won't be so willing."

"So?" Jack barked. "We'd just dissect them too."

"But I-"

"But you what, ghost?" The woman in blue asked, her tone laced with poison. "You'll try to kill us like any other ghost. You're all the same."

"But we're not!" Danny contradicted, "I hate the Ghost Zone. I try to avoid going there at all costs. Most of the other ghosts hate me, so why not try to get back at them for all they've done?"

The Fenton couple paused.

"And if we accept?"

"You can put a tracker on me or somethin'." The green eyed ghost-boy said. "Whatever makes you feel safe. But as long as I can continue fighting ghosts, I'm not that bothered. I could even hand them over to you for studying. Whatcha say? Do we have a deal?"

Neither of the two adults spoke, and Jack began to rummage around the table that stood at the far side of the lab while his wife looked down at Phantom with an intense, red goggled stare. Danny gulped, blinking intently.

"I've got it!" Jack's baritone voice called from the other side of the lab with his fist clearly clenched around the object he had been looking for.

'Probably another scalpel so he can slice at my guts too.'

Jack opened his hand and placed the small device into Maddie's waiting palm. Her fingers closed around it.

-Time_Skip-

Danny sat on a large piece of floating rock a deep shade of purple eyeing just above the DP logo on his chest. A tiny, microchip styled tracker stuck to his ectoplasmic form like a magnet, the small red dot in the centre flashing every so often.

He had never expected his parents to agree to his plan. The halfa decided he should have thought about this before throwing his caution to the wind.

Now, he was stuck with a beeping tracker on his chest which he could not remove no matter how hard he tried.

Danny's white bangs fluttered as he sighed. His mother's words echoed in his thoughts.

'This tracker is electrically attracted to ectoplasm. Placing it on you will sync it up to your ectoplasmic signal, and no amount of ghostly intangibility will get it off...'

He looked around the Ghost Zone from the rock where he sat with his legs dangling over the edge. He grasped the tracker once again, pulling at it to the point where his jumpsuit came close to ripping.

No such luck.

Danny grit his teeth in annoyance, muffling a grunt, as he tugged at the tracker even more. He took off his gloves.

"Come on! Come on!" The teen growled, scrapping his nails under the tracker in an attempt to loosen it from his body.

'No amount of ghostly intangibility will get it off...'

'...Ghostly intangibility...'

"THAT'S IT!" Danny exclaimed as he snapped his fingers in realisation. "I can't get the tracker off while I'm ghost, but because humans are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, then I should be able to get it off while I'm human. Curse me and my C-grade average brain."

Yanking his white gloves back over his fingers, Danny allowed for the familiar glowing rings to form around him, changing back into Danny Fenton. He watched as the tracker phased through his chest and fell to the ground.

"Now to get back home."

With that, Danny jumped into the air, transformed once more and flew back to the Fenton Portal.

-Time_Skip-

"Danny! Where took you so long?" The demanding tone of Jazz met Danny's ears, signaling that he had probably broken curfew again.

"Ghost trouble. But I handled it fine." Danny strugged, "Don't worry about me, Jazz."

"If you say so. Mom and Dad are looking for you, by the way." The red head informed her younger sibling.

"Ah. Okay."

"DANNY!" The living room door slammed open as the two older Fentons came bursting through it.

"Where have you been?!" His mother looked down at her son with disappointment and disapproval, as did his father.

"Mom, Dad. I'm sorry!" Danny rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, blue eyes locked onto the floor. "I was with Tucker, he got a new videogame and-!"

His father, Jack Fenton, cut across him. "Don't lie, Danny. We we're just 'round Tucker's looking for ya."

"Danny," Maddie began, taking a breath, "You must not stay out past your curfew. It is there to keep you safe. We don't want a ghost to get you, do we?"

She pulled her only son into a tight hug. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"I know. I'm sorry." Danny hugged her back.

"But you're grounded for a week."


	2. Chapter 2

-Time_Skip-

Night had fallen, and as usual the youngest Fenton could not sleep, but this time not due to ghost fights. Yet again Danny's subconsciousness seemed to slip back to the events that had taken place in the basement nearly forty-eight hours beforehand.

He had been moments away from being dissected.

The black haired boy shuddered as he finally began to file through the memories properly, wincing at the flashback of his own mother holding a scalpel to his neck.

"Happy thoughts, Fenton. Happy thoughts. You're still alive. They didn't dissect you. Breathe, Danny, breathe."

Danny drew a shaky, exaggerated breath, his eyes closed tight as if trying block blind himself of the unpleasant memories, only for another flashback to come to mind:

"Alright. Listen well, Phantom, because I will not repeat myself for a ghost." Maddie spat the words as if they were ectoplasm in her mouth.

"I don't care if time has no meaning to you, you are to meet us here at 11:15PM, if you want to stay in one piece."

Danny gulped as he stared into the merciless, goggle-covered eyes of his usually caring mother.

"Y-yes, Ma'am." He stuttered, barely noticing as the orange clad man began to remove his ghost-prove restraints.

"Now go, ghost." Jack growled menacingly, "Go before we change our minds. But don't even think about 'forgetting' your side of the deal."

The two ghost hunters watched with bitter expressions as the halfa quickly dived into the Ghost Portal, and the flashback ended.

Shuddering as he rolled over, Danny's gaze fell upon his alarm clock.

11:10PM, it read. The teen sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he decided that now was the safest time for him to head into the lab as Phantom.

Placing his feet on the floor, Danny allowed the familiar white rings to run along his body, changing him into his ghostly persona.

He willed himself to become intangible, sinking through the floor to meet his parents in the basement.

He spotted them instantly, their shared gaze on the Ghost Portal, which was currently open, and the hands bared anti-ghost weapons.

As quietly as he could, Danny turned invisible, flying into the Portal so he could quickly retrieve his tracker, knowing that if the two ghost hunters saw it, he's be in a world of trouble.

Thankfully, it did not take long for the halfa to locate the tracker, and before picking it up, he turned human, knowing that it was immediately stick to his hand if he picked it up in ghost mode.

Holding it just above the red circle of his t-shirt, Danny transformed back into his ghost half, the ectoplasmic tracker sticking to his chest like a magnet.

"Now that's sorted, time to get back to the lab."

"He's not gonna show." Jack assumed. "I told ya we couldn't trust that blasted ghostkid, Madds. That ectoplasmic brat is just like all those other ghosts. I don't know how he managed to convince us to let him go in the first place; we should've just cut him open when we had the chance." He added bitterly, clenching his large fists.

"Hi."

The orange jumpsuit-wearing man spun around on the spot faster than Danny believed possible. Green eyes widened as the ghostchild's pupils locked onto the gun being held to the middle of his forehead.

Jack raised an eyebrow as his brain registered the spectral entity as the infamous Danny Phantom, however, he did not lower his ecto-blaster. Phantom raised his hands in a way of saying 'don't shoot', but held his tongue; he did not want to say the wrong thing.

"You came back, I see." Phantom shifted his line of vision towards the female scientist, but did not dare to move.

"Of course I did." He focused onto the gun again, which had not moved. "Even if I am a ghost, I keep my promises."

"Yeah right, Phantom. What are you planning?" Maddie inquired suspiciously, eyes narrowing at the white haired specter. She too held a weapon aimed at Phantom.

"Nothing!" Phantom placed his left hand on his chest, keeping the right one in place. "Ghost's Honor."

"If you're trying to trick us, ghost, it's not going to work." Maddie said, pulling her hood over her short, red-brown hair. She secured her red lens-ed goggles. She turned to Phantom.

"Did you get us those ghost samples you supposedly 'promised'?" Danny could hear the air quotes.

"Yes." Phantom nodded, internally wincing at a memory he desired to forget flashed past his eyes (1) and placing a hand on the borrowed Fenton Thermos that was attached to his silver-white belt.

Unhooking the Thermos from his belt, Phantom offered his mother it hesitantly. She took it quickly, all the while her husband watched the ghost with a hard stare that seemed to scream 'Don't even think about touching my wife'.

Now free of the ghost capturing device, Phantom held his wrists out and Jack grabbed them, placing anti-ghost cuffs round them in an aggressive fashion.

"Don't even think about trying anything, Phantom. This cuffs will shock you if you do." Jack said grimly, but a hint of pride could be heard in his voice.

"Yes, Mr Fenton." The halfa sighed, almost rolling his eyes at the arrogance his father was trying to hide. His green eyes stared at the ground in front of him.

The older Fentons had began to discuss something, but Danny zoned them out, letting his thoughts wonder around his mind.

"Phantom! Are you even listening?" His mother's cold tone yanked Danny back into the conversation.

"Um... maybe?"

Maddie gave him a glare. 

"You'd better pay attention to the rest of what we have to say or you'll be paying attention to the firing end of my ectoblaster." 

She held up the ectoblaster that was on the table next to her. Danny gulped. 

"Y-yes, m-mo... I mean Maddie... I mean M-mrs Fenton." 

"Good." The ghost hunteress placed the gun back on the metal table. 

Directing her attention back to the Thermos, Maddie pressed the release button, stabbing the small specter that landed on the table with a needle. 

"Did you drug him?" 

"I drugged it, Phantom. Not 'him'."

"Whatever." Danny glared at the ground. He had settled onto one of the metal workbenches lining the walls, its legs fusing into a spectral tail and back again. Its hands sat clasped in its lap while still being held together by the anti-ghost cuffs.

Meanwhile, Maddie had been strapping the green ghost to the table, readying it for dissection. She looked up from what she was doing at Phantom, who was acting disturbingly human-like for its speices.

The look of annoyance across its face didn't show the usual behavour of ghosts, but rather just the expression of a bored human 14 year old.


	3. Chapter 3

The ghost was either ignoring her or hadn't noticed that she was now directing her focus at it. 

The Fenton cleared her throat. Phantom looked up.

"What compled you to return here, ghost?"

"I... what?" Danny asked, confused.

"Why did you come back?" Maddie deadpanned, irritatant.

"Because you asked me to." The specter replied simply. 

"And I should believe that, why?"

"Because it's the truth!"

The scientist did not bother replying this time as she turned away again.

What was the point? Ghosts lied most of time so attempting to wriggle out a truth was almost impossible.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Maddie heard Phantom say behind her.

"What's it to you? You're a ghost, why would you care if I believe you are not?"

"Because I'm not like them!" Silence fell between the scientist and the specter.

"And exactly makes you supposedly different in comparision to others, Phantom?" Maddie questioned icily, shattering the silence that was bein held within the lab. She was curious to what had drove the ghost to return.

"If I had been another ghost, I wouldn't have returned at all. But I'm not like other ghosts and I hate being compared to them." Phantom added coldly.

Maddie, while not speaking a word, listened to his answer, despite in her believe that it was all a hoax. She nodded as he finished his statement.

"I see." She spoke curtly, but said nothing more.


End file.
